The typical way to connect a golf club shaft and a golf club head is to epoxy the tip end of the golf club shaft into a bore formed into the body of the golf club head. Often times, specialty golf shops will assembly the shafts and the golf club heads to customize the clubs for a customer. In selecting club heads and shafts, it is often desirable to try the selected combination prior to purchase. There is also known forms of shaft and head component connections such as that shown in PCT Patent Application No. WO 2004/009186 and U.S. Published Application Nos. 2004/0018887 and 2004/0018886. As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art once the present invention is understood, there are significant deficiencies existing in the prior art.